dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Howl
Howl (叫び, Sakebi) is the 55th episode of the D.Gray-man anime adaptation. Short Summary Suman continues to attack the village. When he sees a young boy begging his dad not to leave him, he remembers his daughter asking him not to go. Suman realizes the pain he's causing and begins to self-destruct. Allen tries to stop Sumon from killing himself, but his arm breaks when he activates his innocence. Despite this, he manages to help Suman break free from his innocence. After the body explodes, Allen finds Suman, and although he is alive, his soul is no longer inside him. Tyki then appears, and destroys what is left of Suman's body. Long Summary The village suffers a devastating attack from Suman after Allen collapsed in pain from the injury he sustained. Within the village, Suman spots a child who cries out to his dead father. This causes him to stop his attack on the village. The cries remind him of his daughter's cries when he left his family for to work for the Black Order. Then, he envisions his daughter crying out over his own dead body which brings him to tears. The blue glow surrounding his fallen form fades away as a beam of white light consumes him. The final stage of the fallen one cracks the earth beneath the village and lifts pieces of the land into the air. Allen lays on one of these pieces and lifts his head to see the commotion only to see the crumbling form of Suman falling back down to the earth. Allen's motivation to fight fades away due the overwhelming pain and closed his eyes to fall asleep, but Timcanpy emerges and expresses his anger at Allen for giving up. With this newfound motivation, Allen rolls off of the island and lands on Suman's body. Hit with pain from his injuries, Allen crawls over to Suman who apologizes for his actions and wishes for the monster that he has become to fade away. Allen simply smiles at him and informs Suman of the plan to separate the innocence from his body at the same time as pulling him out. However, the catch is that Suman must bite onto Allen's hand because he is injured to the point that he can't grip onto Suman. Allen begins the plan and activates his left arm. The form of his left arm reveals heavy injuries with his arm appearing to be warped in a painful way and flaking all along his arm, yet Allen continues on. Suman's innocence clashes with Allen's arm causing him to scream out in pain. Suman begs him to stop as he's not worth saving, yet Allen continues on and offers his right hand and drags Suman out. The villagers and akuma watch as the fallen form fades to dust along with the bright white light. The peace is restored. Allen and Suman survive the fall, but discovers that the life force has completely left Suman. The result is the complete loss of Suman's mind, but his body is still alive. Allen grieves and questions why it all had to happen before becoming optimistic that as long as Suman is alive, there is always a way to start over. Allen offers a hand to Suman and tells him that they should go home only for Suman's forehead to split open and his body disappearing in the fluttering wings of many Teez. Characters Navigation Category:Episodes